Majisuka Gakuen (Season 1)
Synopsis Two transfer students, Atsuko Maeda and Daruma Onizuka came at the all-girls school Majisuka Gakuen. In this school violence and fighting are common among the Yankee students. Noisy and trouble maker Daruma made a fuss as soon as she entered the school, win in her first fight but then was beaten easily by another gang shortly after. In contrary to Daruma's bold-but-powerless attitude, Maeda who is truthfully a strong girl despite of her silent nature found Daruma is beaten by Team Hormon before her. The word "Majisuka?" (means are you serious?) instantly awaken her true nature and made her won the battle against Daruma's attackers easily, thus made a big fuss at the school and the news even reached the strongest fighting group, Rappapa. Afterwards, Daruma acknowledged Maeda as her boss and as a result the friendship between the two girls began to grow along with their fights with fellow students at their school. Cast Main Characters *Atsuko Maeda as herself *Nachu (なちゅ) as Daruma Onizuka Rappapa (Wind Instrument Club) *Yuko Oshima as herself *Mariko Shinoda as Sado *Haruna Kojima as Torigoya *Rena Matsui as Gekikara *Yuki Kashiwagi as Black *Tomomi Itano as Shibuya *Sayaka Nakaya (仲谷明香) as Anime *Miku Tanabe (田名部生来) as Jumbo *Rumi Yonezawa (米沢留美) as Rice *Haruka Katayama (片山陽加) as Showa Team Hormon *Rino Sashihara (指原梨乃) as Wota *Rie Kitahara as Unagi *Aki Takajo (高城亜樹) as Akicha *Moeno Nito (仁藤萌乃) as Bungy *Mika Komori as Mukuchi Majisuka All-Girls School *Tomomi Kasai as Ookabuki (ep2,7-12) *Asuka Kuramochi (倉持明日香) as Kokabuki (ep2,7-12) *Sae Miyazawa as Gakuran (ep3,7-12) *Mayu Watanabe (渡辺麻友) as Nezumi (ep 3-6,8-12) *Aika Oota (多田愛佳) as Love-tan (ep4,12) *Manami Oku (奥真奈美) as Manamana (ep4,12) *Miho Miyazaki as Myao (ep4,12) *Minami Minegishi as herself (ep 5,12) *Sayaka Akimoto as Chokoku (ep5,7-12) *Jurina Matsui (松井珠里奈) as Matsui (ep6,12) *Kumi Yagami (矢神久美) as Dance (ep6,12) *Erena Ono as Erena (ep8-12) *Minami Takahashi as Minami (ep 9-10, 2-8&12 cameo) Yabakune All-Girls School *Asami Hihara (日原麻美) as School Leader *Amina Sato (佐亜藤美菜) as Chiharu *Yukari Sato (佐藤由加理) as Sanae Other Cast *Eri Fuse as Yuriko Nojima (Majisuka all-girls school principal, ex-Rappapa Leader) *Masahiro Komoto as Yoshiro Maeda (Maeda's father) *Sawa Suzuki as Sachiko Maeda (Maeda's mother, ex-Yabakune Leader) *Toru Tezuka as Kiken (Majisuka all-girls school doctor) *Susumu Kobayashi as Kuuki (Majisuka all-girls school math teacher 2-C) Production Credits *'Original Idea:' Yasushi Akimoto *'Scriptwriter:' Oshida Noriko *'Director:' Keisuke Toyoshima, Yoichi Matsunaga, Kota Sato *'Producer:' Junpei Nakagawa (TV Tokyo), Shinji Okabe (TV Tokyo), Kazuhiko ABIRU (Dentsu), Yuji Ishida, Saya Hidemi *'Music:' Hiroshi Furukawa, ABOTTO Leo Episodes Season 1 #Jan 08, 2010 In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! #Jan 15, 2010 Kabuki Sisters #Jan 22, 2010 My "seriousness" is there only for you #Jan 29, 2010 Sanshou Sisters #Feb 05, 2010 Choukoku and Nezumi #Feb 12, 2010 Shitennou Shibuya, Appearing! #Feb 19, 2010 Shitennou Black, Participating! #Feb 26, 2010 The Most Evil Shitennou Gekikara, Laughing! #Mar 05, 2010 The Last Shitennou Torigoya, The Most Foul Ever! #Mar 12, 2010 For The Sake of Minami, For The Sake of Yuko #Mar 19, 2010 Maeda, serious! Sado..., cries. #Mar 26, 2010 All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony External Links *Official Site *AKB48 Official Site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:TV Tokyo